Les dessous de l'histoire
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: ou comment Natsu Dragion sur Edoras a réussi -ou pas- à sécher ses larmes et se décoincer un peu entre sa descente de la voiture et sa discussion avec Natsu, Lucy et Wendy. Personne ne s'est demandé ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'ellipse à ce moment ?


**Fairy Tail – **

** Les dessous de l'histoire**

**Rating : **M

**Pairing :** Natsu x Edo-Natsu

**Notes de l'auteur**: Ciaossu ! Ca fait un petit moment quand même depuis mon dernier OS, mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre (plus ou moins) sérieusement on va dire. Bref, me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS, toujours aussi tordu que les précédents et toujours aussi Yaoiste ! Enjoy ! Non, plus sérieusement... Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera vraiment un OS ou bien même un recueil, car il y a plein de petites choses comme ça qu'on pourrait exploiter ! -rires pervers-

Mais bon, j'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas, à ma perversité, ma connerie, mes idées tordues et à moi-même pour ce qui va suivre.. Mais quand je l'ai écris, je me suis dis: "Mais pourquoi pas ? Mince !" Ceci est à prendre au 36 millième degrés, c'est toujours autant déconseillé aux homophobes que mes autres textes et les lancers de tomates et autres réclamations -ou cris scandaleux- se font après la lecture et par le biais du joli petit bouton "review".

En espérant que votre lecture sera bonne ! Enjoy it !

* * *

**«- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens fort qu'à l'intérieur d'un véhicule!»**

Natsu grinça des dents en voyant l'attitude de son double, tremblant et recroquevillé à terre, les mains devant la figure, comme s'il craignait que des coups ne tombent. Il soupira longuement avant de se lever et de se tourner vers ses amis.

«**- Vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ?** Demanda-t-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres alors que l'autre Natsu était parti se réfugier derrière sa voiture.

La blonde et la jeune Dragon Slayer se lancèrent un regard interrogatif, comme si l'une pouvait apporter à l'autre la réponse à cette question muette qui occupait à l'instant leur esprit : Que comptait-il faire ? C'est en haussant les épaules qu'elles acceptèrent sans discuter.

La constellasionniste prit Happy dans ses bras et partit quelques mètres plus loin, s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin pour attendre. Elle fût bientôt rejoint par Wendy et son exceed, qui avait lancé un regard accusateur au Salamander avant de retourner près de sa meilleure amie.

Le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit quand il vit ses compagnons s'éloigner. Il fit alors le tour du véhicule et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son homologue qui, une fois de plus, fut effrayé -manqua l'arrêt cardiaque- et rentra la tête dans les épaules en s'excusant. Le fils d'Ignir réprima de justesse une grimace agacée et ouvrit la portière arrière du quatre roues.

« **- Viens ! **Lança-t-il en retrouvant sa gaieté habituelle. »

Dragion se leva, triturant ses doigts et fixant le sol avec autant de passion qu'un archéologue sur le point de faire revivre une civilisation éteinte.

«- **Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.. Après tout, tu es malade en voiture, on peut discuter là.** Rétorqua-t-il d'un voix à peine audible tellement sa timidité était grande.»

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester outre mesure qu'il se retrouva à bord de son engin fétiche dont l'autre Natsu avait déjà fermé la porte. Ce fut à son tour de grimacer.

«-** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tant que ça ne roule pas, ça ira très bien !** Affirma le Natsu d'Earthland. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner son reflet.

«**- On se demande si on est bien la même personne, hein.. Toi et moi.**

**Ouais, mais pour le moment on va faire quelque chose contre ta timidité!**

Edo Natsu se figea soudainement. Et tout aussi soudainement, il se rendit -enfin- compte de l'état actuel des choses. A savoir lui, assis au milieu de la banquette arrière et son double, entre ses jambes, un peu trop près à son goût.

«** - MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?** Hurla-t-il à en faire trembler la voiture, le visage aussi rose que ses cheveux. **Hors de question, en plus ça n'arrangera rien !**

Le Dragnir ne put que rire devant la bouille Ô combien gênée de son homologue et lança, avec un grand sourire et sa candeur naturelle:

**Allez, laisse-toi faire ! Grey m'a dit que ça détendait vachement !**

Ce qui acheva de transformer le conducteur en un piment rouge plus que mûr que le Dragon Slayer allait s'empresser de goûter. Et ce n'étaient pas les vaines tentatives et autres jérémiades du second Natsu qui allait le dissuader de le faire. D'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à ouvrir son pantalon, jusqu'à ce que ses poignets ne se fassent emprisonnés par des mains plus frêles.

**«- Hey toi, enfin moi.. euh.. Natsu! Arrête ça..** Ordonna-t-il, une moue gênée sur le visage.»

Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder son double dans les yeux.

**«- Ne le fais pas. Ce genre de trucs, c'est dégradant et puis...»**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, le forçant à se taire dans un baiser salé qui ne tarda pas à devenir fougueux. Le mage de feu mordillait déjà les lèvres douces de l'habitant d'Edoras, cherchant un accès à ce sanctuaire humide pour y faire danser leur deux muscles.

Mais son empressement trahissait bien son manque d'expérience et il dût bientôt quitter la bouche de l'autre, trop choqué pour réagir, afin de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Natsu se recula légèrement, souriant, et plongea son regard dans celui de son reflet. Il sourit, content de lui, alors que l'autre fuyait ses yeux, plus que gêné. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible qu'ils soient la même personne !

Un silence tendu commençait à s'installer entre les deux mages. Silence auquel le fils d'Ignir se fit une joie de donner une justification en embrassant à nouveau son presque-jumeau. Il libéra ses poignets de la prise de ce dernier et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester de quelque manière, il passa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau avec lenteur.

Dragion frissonna à ce geste auquel il n'était pas habitué et déglutit alors que son homologue brisait déjà la barrière de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, le repousser, stopper à nouveau ses mouvements, mais son corps ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, la chaleur qui émanait de l'autre lui était rassurante, ses frissons qu'il lui procurait attisaient sa curiosité et son envie et c'était cela même qui empêchait sa raison d'agir sur le reste. Il essaya tout de même de s'opposer lorsque les mains de Natsu descendirent vers son pantalon déjà entre-ouvert et qu'il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, commençant à le parcourir du bout de la langue.

«- **On devrait pas.** Dit-il, autoritaire en le repoussant par les épaules.»

Il eut la malchance de croiser son regard, duquel il ne put se détacher. Essayant de vaincre ses rougeurs et la timidité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans son espace de prédilection, il s'efforça d'afficher un air sévère. Après tout, il était dans son domaine, dans son monde et il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il ne put cependant que lire de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'habitant d'Earthland. Incompréhension qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

«- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda Dragnir en battant des cils d'un air innocent. **Je vois pas où est le mal!** »

Alors qu'il avait réussit à se calmer un minimum, l'autre s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles, balbutiant un instant une marmelade de mots inintelligibles avant de pouvoir faire une phrase décente -ou plus ou moins-.

« - **Parce que ça se fait pas, c'est pas le moment. En plus c'est dégradant, et même si tu es moi, en fait, SURTOUT si tu es moi, je ne peux accepter ça car cela n'arrangera en rien mon côté timide !** Débita-t-il à une vitesse ahurissante.»

Pour toute réponse, ledit «Fireball» se fit à nouveau embrasser par son reflet qui se fit cette fois plus pressant. Il pouvait sentir ses mains ouvrir sa chemise, retracer vaguement ses abdos à peine dessinés, s'empressant de descendre vers son bas pour achever de l'ouvrir. L'Edoras dut retenir un léger gloussement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du mage de feu reprendre le trajet de ses mains.

«- **Mais t'as rien pigé de ce que je viens de dire..? **Pesta le plus frêle des deux à mi-voix.»

Natsu se redressa, pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de son presque-jumeau. Il parut un instant sérieux avant de sourire, comme à son habitude.

«- **Si bien sûr, mais on s'en fout de ça !** Lança-t-il, joyeux. **Tu es moi et j'ai envie de t'aider ! J'ai pas envie d'être un pleurnichard, même dans un autre monde! Alors on va vaincre ta timidité !**»

Et sans plus en ajouter le Dragon Slayer reprit où il en était resté, arrachant un long frisson à son quasi-amant. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre ne pas vouloir de ses caresses, son corps le contredisait tout seul. Ces frissons, cette détente, cette sérénité soudaine et puis cette étrange chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle lui prenait lentement le bas-ventre pour s'éveiller également là où Dragnir passait, lui arrachant des frémissements de plus en plus important quand il passait dans des endroits sensibles. Il se mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieure. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il commençait à aimer être ainsi touché. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de lui, et le laisser faire ce genre de chose était juste impensable. Alors que son hésitation sur la conduite à adopter se faisant croissante, elle fut réduite à néant quand il perçu que son intimidé était dénuée et le souffle quasiment brûlant du fils d'Ignir sur celle-ci.

Mince, il pouvait bien se laisser un peu aller, non?

Il approuva totalement l'idée quand il sentit le premier coup de langue sur sa verge. Son corps se cambra presque tout seul.

Le porteur de l'écharpe sourit intérieurement en voyant la réaction de son double. Au moins ce dernier ne râlait plus comme ça. Alors il continua son affaire. Lentement au départ, il se contentait de donner de longs coups de langue, prenant le temps de recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau. Puis, au fur et à mesure des gémissements et frissons de son quasi-jumeau, il osa s'aventurer un peu plus loin, toujours avec la même indolence. Quand il le sentit commencer à se durcir, il lécha doucement son gland, avant de le suçoter, lui soustrayant des plaintes de plaisir de plus en plus audible, malgré tous ses efforts pour les contenir.

Le second Natsu lui, se laissait pleinement aller aux attentions du premier. La chaleur qui jusque là n'occupait que son bas-ventre avait gagné tout son corps et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les bruits indécents qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Puis, quand son reflet se permettait d'aller plus loin, un spasme de plaisir lui électrisait le corps entier, le faisant réagir, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Et alors, quand le mage d'Earthland le sentit pleinement s'abandonner aux joies qu'il lui procurait, il le prit plus en bouche et commença un va et vient. D'abord doux et lent, juste de quoi le faire d'avantage gémir et se tordre de plaisir, sans pour autant assouvir son envie. Puis lorsque ses plaintes érotiques se multiplièrent, qu'il commençait à passer sa main dans la chevelure rose en tous points identique à la sienne pour lui intimer d'en faire d'avantage, Dragnir accéléra le rythme jusqu'à amener son double à la jouissance en un cri de plaisir à semi-étouffé. Il se recula juste à temps lorsqu'il se libéra et leva alors les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dragion essayait de fuir comme il pouvait ce regard qui le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, les joues rouges et un peu honteux d'avoir ainsi pris du plaisir pour une telle chose. Il déglutit et rentra la tête dans les épaules, se laissant glisser sur la banquette sous le regard amusé de l'autre qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser fougueusement. Sous le coup de la surprise l'Edo-Natsu resta interdit quelques instants avant de répondre à l'échange avec la même avidité que son presque-jumeau. Il essaya même de prendre le contrôle du baiser, attrapant le Dragon slayer par son écharpe fétiche pour le renverser sur les sièges. Le mage d'Edoras bloqua ses mouvements en s'installant sur son bassin, il mordilla ses lèvres avant de finalement rompre le baiser par manque de souffle.

Il croisa son regard, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pendant un instant qui lui semblait être une éternité. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, rien. Il y avait juste leur respiration, saccadée par leur baiser prolongé et le désir l'un de l'autre qui emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture. Une odeur intime, qui leur chatouillait doucement le nez, qui les envoûtait. Ils se fixèrent encore un temps, luttant chacun contre ses propres pulsions, ou cherchant une lueur quelconque dans le regard de l'autre justifiant un laisser-aller à un nouvel instant de débauche.

Brisant le contact le premier, Dragion se pencha sur son homologue et lui retira son écharpe pour marquer son cou, y laissant une belle trace rouge et humide alors que le fils d'Ignir laissait ses mains s'aventurer sur le torse et les cuisses dénudées de son quasi-amant.

Ils auraient pu s'abandonner une nouvelle fois à leurs désirs. Les lèvres de l'un redessinant la peau tiède de l'autre tandis que les mains de celui-ci se déplaçant au gré de son envie sur le corps de son partenaire. Mais le Dragon Slayer stoppa ses mouvements et se redressa.

«- **On devrait y aller. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait!** Lança-t-il comme s'il se rappelait subitement de la présence de ses deux coéquipières hors du véhicule.»

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre Natsu d'en débattre, il le repoussa gentiment, remettant son précieux bien en ordre pour que celui-ci cache le suçon plus que visible que son reflet lui avait laissé. Ce dernier, sans piper mot, entreprit de nettoyer le sperme encore un peu présent et de se rhabiller convenablement. Et alors que son double mettait déjà les pieds hors de la voiture, il lança d'un air plus que décidé:

**«- Je n'aime pas devoir des choses, un jour, je te rendrais la pareille!»**

Le mage de feu ricana et se tourna vers lui, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

**«- Ouais ! Pas de problème ! Je t'attendrais alors ! »**


End file.
